1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to connectors with a center grounding plane.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,110 discloses electrical connectors with central ground plates in two electrical connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,987 discloses two electrical connectors for connecting two parallel printed circuit boards to each other. The connectors include a center ground bus bar and a center receptacle bus bar with through-hole mounting posts. U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,232 discloses electrical connectors with printed circuit board surface mounting contacts and bus bars. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,384; 4,932,888; 5,160,273; and 4,602,832 disclose other types of electrical connectors.